


The Matchmaker's Theme

by EmeraldandSilver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandSilver/pseuds/EmeraldandSilver
Summary: Phichit has never touched a dating site, but now he's getting desperate since all his friends have coupled up. He's eager for a relationship of his own. Two different boys on the dating site capture his attention. Will this online messaging lead to love...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the summer after the events of Episode 12.

Couples spring up all around Phichit. Yuuri and Viktor. Chris and his choreographer. Otabek and Yuri. And most recently, Leo and Guang Hong. He's happy for everyone, of course, but Phichit can't help but feel left out.

Always, always the third wheel. Always, always the matchmaker. Never, ever the matched. He's like Emma from that Jane Austen novel. So when will his Mr. Knightley, his friend-turned-lover, appear? Why are all of his friends already matched up?

...

Phichit has never touched a dating site, but now he's getting desperate. Maybe a few dates will cheer him up. He takes his time filling out his profile, writing out an extensive list of hobbies and favorites, and posts one of his favorite selfies from Barcelona.

Then he turns off his computer, turns off his phone, and goes to the rink. As he skates, he tries not to think about what he's just done. Tries not to worry about an inbox full of creeps. Or worse, an empty inbox.

...

Hours later, he returns home and cooks himself a full meal. Time passes. He watches TV. He showers. He feeds his hamsters. Finally, when it's close to midnight, he pulls out his computer and checks the dating site.

Ten new messages. Not bad.

Eight are nudes. Delete.

The last two catch his attention. Their profile pictures are fuzzy, but their messages seem to be only words. That's promising.

He clicks on the first message. The name line reads Levittome, 19.

_Hi, phichu! Is that your name? If so, I think it's super cute. Your profile is so detailed! It feels as if I know you already lol. We have a lot in common. If you click on my profile, you can see that we like a lot of the same movies and shows. But really, what drew me to your profile was your honesty. I see so many fakers on here, so it's good to see someone real, you know? If we could chat and get to know each other, that would make me very happy. Hope to hear from you soon! -levittome_

Phichit smiles and tries not to squeal. Honesty. It's something he values too. This “Levittome” person might be interesting. He clicks on the profile to compare favorites. Levittome wasn't kidding. They have so much in common that Phichit half-wonders if he copied his profile. Thankfully the site shows the date the page was last updated. Weeks ago. It's legit. Hurriedly he types up his reply.

_Hi, Levittome! I'm guessing that's not your name. Lol. My name is actually Phichit, but Phichu is a nickname some friends call me. Wow, we really do have a lot in common! I know exactly what you mean about someone real. That's what I'm looking for too. I hate to ask this, but are you a boy or a girl (or something else)? I can't tell from your profile pic. Thanks. -phichu_

“Auuugh, I'm such an idiot!” Phichut buries his head in his pillow, then peeks up at the screen. The cursor blinks at him. No reply comes. After a few minutes, he sighs and opens up the next message. This one is from Bearycute, 18.

_hey hey! today i got gelato from the supermarket. when i ate it, i got brainfreeze uwwaa. but it was super tasty. do you like gelato? i'm asking bc on your profile you said you've been to italy. what's it like? are there really statues everywhere? i've been begging my bf to take me there, but we haven't had a chance yet. it would be nice to have a tour guide lol. anyways, i hope you'll reply to me. i'd love to chat with you. goodbye~ -bearycute_

Phichit blinks at the message, a bit stunned. He likes that Bearycute just jumped into the conversation part, and he wants to reply that he really loves gelato, but he's a bit confused by the _i've been begging my bf to take me there_ line. Bf usually means boyfriend, right? Or could it mean best friend? Phichit feels stupid as he types his reply, but he sends it anyway.

_Hi, Bearycute! I absolutely love gelato. Mango is my favorite flavor. What about yours? Italy is a very interesting and fun place. In Rome, there are statues all over. It's like an outdoor museum! When you say 'bf,' do you mean boyfriend or best friend? I'm a little confused about whether you are interested in dating me or just being friends. Sorry if that's a strange thing to ask. I'm still new to this dating site stuff. Thanks. -phichu_

He goes back to his inbox and is surprised to see a reply from Levittome.

_I'm a boy. You're a boy too, right? If you're not, it's still okay, but I definitely have a preference for boys. -levittome_

_I'm a boy too. No worries. I prefer boys too. Lol. Most of my friends are gay or bi. -phichu_

_Oh really? How come you aren't dating any of them? -levittome_

_They're all taken. I'm the only one still single. Kinda lonely tbh. -phichu_

_Oh no! I don't want you to be lonely. Maybe if we talk more, we might turn out to be compatible? I suck with dating sites btw. You're the first person I've messaged on here. -levittome_

_You're kidding. Has anyone messaged you? -phichu_

_A few, but I'm most interested in you. -levittome_

Phichit puts a hand to his chest. His heartbeat is thundering. He's only talked to this Levittome guy for half an hour and already his body is responding. Thankfully a new message from Bearycute saves him from having to answer right away.

_strawberry is my fave! ahhhhh, i wanna go to rome now. that would be so much fun. we could take pictures everywhere. of everything. and eat all the delicious foods. you'll show me the best places, right? lol i mean my boyfriend. i'm gay. don't worry! that's fine to ask. i am def interested in dating you. you're super cute and seem like a fun guy~ -bearycute_

What...? Phichit rereads the message to make sure he read it right. Bearycute is a guy who has a boyfriend and wants a new boyfriend??

_Sorry. I'm still confused here. You want a new boyfriend? Are things not going well with the current one? I think he'd be pretty mad if he found out you were looking for somebody else. Cheating isn't a good idea. I speak from experience. My boyfriend in college cheated on me with a girl. -phichu_

The reply comes minutes later.

_yep i want a new bf, but don't worry! things are going great with the current one. i think you'd like him. you both have a lot in common. i let him look at your profile, and he said you were super cute. we're looking for a third person to form a triad. we're polyamorous, so we'd love to both date you. -bearycute_

Phichit doesn't know what to say. This is getting weird. He opens up Google and spends the next hour researching polyamory. It's an interesting concept, sure, but he'd definitely get jealous since Bearycute is already close to his bf. That would give him a huge advantage, and Phichit would just end up feeling like a third wheel again. No, he can't do this. He needs to stop talking to Bearycute and just focus on Levittome.

_Levittome, is there a name I can call you? It doesn't have to be your real name, if that makes you uncomfortable. Just I'd like to associate a name with you instead of just a username. -phichu_

_You can call me Lev. It's pronounced like the word “leave.” My username is a pun actually lol. -levittome_

_Hi, Lev! I like that name. Where are you from? -phichu_

_I travel a lot, and I've lived many different places. Right now I'm staying in Bangkok. What about you? -levittome_

_No way! I'm in Bangkok too. That's a crazy coincidence. Wait, do you follow me on Twitter? Is that how you found my dating profile?? -phichu_

_Lol busted. I've been curious about you for a while. You post the most interesting things. I thought you weren't interested in dating, so I never reached out to you. Then I saw your post and just had to give it a try. Ah, does that make me a loser? -levittome_

_No, no! You're not a loser. It's okay. Honestly that makes me feel relieved. It would have been too crazy a coincidence otherwise. Have I seen you around town? -phichu_

_No, I'd definitely remember if I saw you here lol. It's such a big city anyways. -levittome_

Halfway through typing his reply, Phichit notices another message in his inbox. It's from Bearycute. Hesitantly, he clicks on it.

_i'm so sorry! did i make you uncomfortable? i'm not in it just for a threesome, i promise. i'm really poly. your profile said you value romance more than sex and that's how i am too. please consider talking to me some more. i'm not a bad person, though i guess i get anxious sometimes. if you don't want to talk anymore, just tell me, okay? i don't like when people never reply. it makes me feel bad about myself. Dfhaskghasa i'm sorry i'm so awkward... -bearycute_

Now Phichit feels bad for ignoring him. It isn't like Bearycute said anything mean. He should just calmly tell him that he's not interested in a “triad,” as he calls it, and move on. But maybe he won't tell him right away... That would be too abrupt and rude, right?

_No, no. Don't feel bad! It's my fault for taking so long to reply. I got distracted talking to a friend. You didn't make me uncomfortable. We can keep talking. Cheer up, okay? You seem like a fun person, and I'd love to hear more about you. -phichu_

Phichit bangs his head on the keyboard. What is he doing? He's not interested, so why does he care so much about how Bearycute feels? He's probably used to getting ignored. Phichit feels bad for him, honestly. This boy is earnestly trying to find a boyfriend, and even taking the care to make sure his current boyfriend likes the new one. He's not being selfish or pushy. It's kind of endearing actually.

The hours pass. Phichit exchanges messages with both Lev and Beary until he's too tired to type. He falls asleep with his laptop still on his lap. In his dreams, Lev is a handsome Russian model visiting Bangkok for a photoshoot and Beary is a cosplayer dressed as a bear and his boyfriend is dressed as a rabbit.

When Phichit wakes up, he's confused about whether he dreamed up the conversations from last night or not. He opens his computer and sees the messages still there. Relief washes over him. They're real. And he's got two new messages.

The one from Beary is from the previous night.

_i'm guessing that you fell asleep lol. hope you have sweet dreams! i've really enjoyed talking to you. let's talk again tomorrow! i wake up late so i'll message you when i'm up. -bearycute_

_Good morning! It's Lev again. I fell asleep on you last night. So sorry. It's because I'm so not used to staying up late. Did you sleep well? -levittome_

Since Beary said not to reply yet, Phichit replies to Lev's message.

_I slept great. Feel well rested. But I fell asleep with my laptop on me. Lol. I have practice this afternoon, so I can't talk for long. -phichu_

_Practice? Ice skating? -levittome_

_Yep. It's a closed session though. Do you skate? -phichu_

_Yeah, but I'm not nearly as good as you. Do you have a theme for next season? -levittome_

_Not yet. Still working on the choreography for my short program. And **fingers crossed** trying to land a quad Salchow. -phichu_

_Oooooh, good luck! I bet you can do it. Have faith~ -levittome_

…

Phichit does not land his quad Salchow. He falls on his ass more times than he can count, but he still stays cheerful. Celestino keeps trying to comfort him, but Phichit assures him he's okay. Honestly, he's just anxious for practice to be over so he can message Lev again.

...

When Phichit finally gets to his computer, a message from Beary awaits him.

_good morn—or afternoon now i guess. i just woke up lol. did you have a good day so far? or are you sleeping in like me? reply when you can! -bearycute_

_Hey, Beary! I've been having a good day. Sorry about falling asleep on you last night! I'm a total morning person. It drove my old roommate nuts. On days off, he'd sleep through most the day so I had to try to be quiet, but I'm not a very quiet person so it was difficult. I woke him up several times accidentally. -phichu_

_my bf is the same way lol. he's a morning person, so when he stays over, he ends up waking me up in the morning. i get really groggy and tell him to become a mute. oh and i make him wear slippers in the morning cz his footsteps are loud. -bearycute_

_..._

Phichit becomes addicted to his computer for the next week. Anytime he can get on, he messages Lev or Beary. He's not even sure who he enjoys talking to more. They're both interesting in different ways. He no longer feels the sting of jealousy when Beary mentions his boyfriend. His brain has gotten used to the idea that he has one, and he feels as if he knows him too, just from what Beary's said about him. He's _almost_ okay with it...or so he thinks...

_me and my bf want to meet you! well, not meet-meet, but video chat with you. would you be okay with that? it would be like a skype date, just the three of us. -bearycute_

The invitation surprises Phichit. Beary's never even sent him a picture, and now he wants to video chat? With his boyfriend too. Phichit's stomach churns. He's not sure how to feel about this. Curiosity makes him want to say yes, but he's so worried he'll freak out once he sees them being intimate. Better not to accept, right? But Phichit doesn't want to seem rude...

_I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Let's talk more first, okay? -phichu_

The reply doesn't come until an hour later.

_no problem. we can talk more. it's only been a week after all, right? i'm sorry if i moved too fast. -bearycute_

The absence of exclamation points worries Phichit. Beary is clearly disappointed. Phichit _almost_ changes his mind, but a message from Lev pops up.

_I apologize for being the most tactless boy in the world, but I really want to meet you. It's killing me knowing you're so close and not being able to see you. Would you like to go on a date this weekend? -levittome_

Phichit doesn't even need to think about it.

_Yes! Do you have a place in mind? -phichu_

…

A few days later Phichit is freaking out about what to wear on this date. They're going to meet at a seafood restaurant near the movie theater. Lev didn't say anything about a movie, but Phichit is hoping they can watch one after they eat. It's been forever since he's seen anything in the theaters.

He decides on a dark-green collared shirt and black trousers. Somewhere between casual and fancy. He can always roll up the sleeves if it's too fancy.

When he reaches the restaurant, he walks up to the host stand, feeling more nervous than he's ever felt before a skating competition.

“Table for one?” the host asks.

“I'm meeting someone,” Phichit says. “It should be under the name Lev.”

The host smiles and nods. “Right this way, sir.”

He leads him through the restaurant all the way to the private room at the back. The host gestures to the door and leaves Phichit to stand there awkwardly. He's surprised that Lev is going all-out on their first date. All of this. Just for him. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Colorful streamers decorate the room and cutouts of animated hamsters are taped to the walls. Phichit walks inside and sees a long table decorated with rose petals. He reaches for the chair nearest him when suddenly a pair of hands cover his eyes.

“Guess who,” a seductive voice whispers in his ear.

Phichit chuckles. It's just the silly thing he would do. “Lev?”

Lev spins him around and kisses him on the lips. Phichit's too close to get a good look at him, but he can see thick, long lashes, tan skin, and thick eyebrows. Handsome from what he can tell. He puts his arms around Lev and kisses him back. Then he feels a kiss on the back of his neck.

Phichit jumps a mile in the air and pulls away from the two. Leo and Guang Hong. _What the hell is going on?_ he wants to scream.

“Sorry, we didn't mean to ambush you.” Guang Hong looks sincerely upset. “We just wanted to surprise you. I'm so sorry. I planned all this.” He gestures to the decorations and the rose petal-strewn table.

Leo rubs his thumb across Guang Hong's cheek. “Don't take all the blame, babe. This whole scheme was my idea in the first place.”

“Can one of you please explain what's going on?” Phichit says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I'm Lev,” Leo says. “From the dating site.”

“And I'm Beary,” Guang Hong says.

Then it clicks. The boyfriend Beary was referring to was Leo. But this is too much for Phichit to comprehend. Was everything a joke? Or...?

“Why would you two flirt with me on a dating site? Were you making fun of me?” Phichit demands. He can't even hide the hurt in his voice.

“No, of course not.” Leo takes a step towards him, then stops when Phichit flinches. He rubs the back of his head, his cheeks going red. “We saw your post on Twitter about wanting to try online dating. Before that, we always thought you weren't interested in dating anyone. I mean, we flirted with you all the time, but you never responded.”

“We honestly like you,” Guang Hong says. “And we never lied about anything. Please don't get angry at us.”

“I...you...the reason I never said anything about dating is because you guys were dating. You never told me you were poly or whatever, so I didn't want to interfere. But I...” Phichit pauses as his thoughts trace over the last few years. “I've liked you, Leo, since I first met you at Four Continents. And then when Guang Hong came along, I liked you too. But you guys hit it off right away when I introduced you, so...”

Leo and Guang Hong exchange knowing smiles.

“So,” Leo says, “what you're saying is that you like both of us and you wouldn't mind forming a triad with us?”

“I...” Phichit thinks back to his earlier worries. His main reason for rejecting the triad was because he was worriedBeary would give more attention to his boyfriend since he knew him better.But with Leo and Guang Hong, he knows them both equally as well. He likes both of them, as friends and romantically. And they like him. So what's the problem? “Yes.”

“Huh?” Guang Hong tilts his head.

Phichit beams and bounds over to them. “Yes, I want to be with you guys.” He kisses Guang Hong this time, and Leo wraps his arms around him from behind, then kisses the top of his ear.

“Wait, wait!” Guang Hong says, his voice chipper. He rushes into the corner and comes back with three hats. He places one on each of their heads. Hamster hats.

Phichit's heart practically melts. “You guys know me so well.” Happiness bubbles through him, and all he can do is embrace his two new boyfriends. Finally, his friend-turned-lover match. Only it's two friends instead of one. (Somehow he one-upped Emma. Take that, Jane Austen.)

...

Afterwards, Guang Hong turns on the portable stereo he brought and they dance in a circle, hands linked. Laughing and smiling and taking pictures of each other. Once they're worn out from that, they sit down to eat and take turns feeding each other. Then to make the evening even more perfect, they head to the movies and sit in the dark theater. Phichit sits between the two, and by the end of the movie, the boys are resting their heads on his shoulders and he's holding their hands tightly. Phichit kisses Leo's head, then Guang Hong's.

Guang Hong smiles at Phichit sleepily. “What's on your mind?”

"Yeah, what's with the serious face?" Leo asks, poking Phichit's forehead.

Phichit squeezes their hands, smiling softly. “I was just thinking that we should have gotten together a long time ago.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by @deadeyellentigh: "Leoji adorably begging Phichit to make a triad of suffocating cuteness, complete with an elaborate welcome party involving hamster hats, would be adorable." - It got longer and more dramatic than planned, but hopefully the cuteness still came across! And I made sure to include the hamster hats. XD


End file.
